The present invention relates to a waste-heat tank, i.e., a tank that exploits energy contained in waste gases. The waste-heat tank is constructed as a pressure tank, is charged with coolant, and is connected after a pressure gasification. The waste-heat tank is provided with a cooled feed device of tube-fin-tube construction which includes an ash container. The waste-heat tank also includes a gas/liquid heat exchanger that includes equally long tubular elements. The tubular elments serve as heat transfer surfaces and are integrated into tubular or planar wall units.
A waste-heat tank having a gas/liquid heat exchanger, yet without a cooled feed device, is known. The tubular elements serve as heat transfer surfaces of the heat exchanger. Each of the tubular elements comprises a helically wound tube. Each tubular element is disposed coaxially about a displacement body, or is uniformly disposed about a central displacement body which is coaxial with the axis of the waste-heat tank. The feed lines, that lead to these tubular elements which serve as heat transfer surfaces, open into a forged tube plate. The feed tube generally has to be cooled in the inlet region of the tube plate.
The known construction has the drawback that the use of cooled feed tubes in combination with a forged tube plate is not only expensive, but also causes problems with regard to the control of material stresses caused by temperature. Moreover, the design and arrangement of the tube bundles uneconomically increases the space and weight of the waste-heat tank.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to redesign the waste-heat tank of the aforementioned general type in such way that the previously described drawbacks are avoided while at least maintaining the efficiency of the heat exchanger; also, an economical construction results with regard to the manufacture of the waste-heat tank.